


ardor

by Lilith



Series: Fanart & Comics [17]
Category: Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Fan Comics, Fanart, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith/pseuds/Lilith
Summary: "... with gloating eyes she drew me to her, and her hot lips traveled along my cheek in kisses; and she would whisper, almost in sobs ..."
Relationships: Carmilla/Laura (Carmilla)
Series: Fanart & Comics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1271006
Comments: 19
Kudos: 36
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2020





	ardor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KannaOphelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannaOphelia/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I’ve loved this story since I was pretty little and didn’t entirely understand why yet. I have ... many ideas, but ultimately couldn’t resist drawing this scenario, along with one of the quotes that captivated me as an uncertain little queerling.


End file.
